1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel face shield arrangement, primarily adapted to protect the face of the wearer of the cap from wind, dust, or other fine particles or the like, and, more particularly, to such structure that is detachably mountable on the bill of a cap and movable into a plurality of positions with respect thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hat arrangements of various and sundry types, incorporating visors providing a face shield to protect the face of the wearer of the hat are well known and have been utilized in many applications in the past. These applications, however, have generally comprised those applications involved in industrial operations, construction operations or the like, such as welder's masks, safety helmets, and similar situations. Examples of such hats incorporating face masks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,035,270; 3,346,876; 3,555,562; 3,594,816; 3,668,706; 3,685,054 and 3,336,598.
However, in many other applications not involving industrial or occupational hazards, a face mask is often desired for utilization with various types of hats, and, in particular, for utilization with a cap having a head covering member and a bill or brim coupled to the head covering member and extending outwardly therefrom. Such caps are often worn by sportsmen, baseball players and the like. In general, however, such caps generally have a very flexible head covering portion and the bill or brim is somewhat more rigid than the head covering portion, but is not structurally able to support comparatively heavy weights. Further, when such a cap is worn by sportsmen, baseball players, or the like, it is often desired that some form of face, or at least eye shield, be provided in order to protect the eyes of the wearer from the glare of the sun, from rain, wind, or snow blowing in the face, or from dust or other foreign particles blowing in the face or eyes of the wearer. In such applications, moreover, the face shielding provisions thereof may not be required at all times while the cap is being worn. Thus, it is preferred that the face shield be movable from the face shielding position to a clear position where the face shield is not interposed in front of the face of the wearer. Such movement should be able to be rapidly accomplished with a minimum of complexity. Thus, the face shield may be quickly and rapidly moved between these two positions as desired by the wearer. Additionally, the face shield may not be needed for extended periods of time, while the cap is being worn, and, during these extended periods of time, it is preferred that the entire visor arrangement, having the face shield, be carried on the cap in a stored position wherein it does not interfere with the normal wearing of the cap and the user's activities, but is readily available for utilization as a face shield when desired.